The present invention relates to the field of pipe supports, in particular to a rack with a top reaching a ceiling.
Existing common racks with a top reaching a ceiling generally include top bases, bottom bases, connecting bars and a hanging plate for placing articles, and are generally used in homes such as bathrooms and bedrooms. The racks can be used as toilet racks and bathroom racks, and can effectively improve the space utilization rate and the quality of life. Because of its convenience and practicality, it is widely popular with the public.
There are great defects existed in the racks with top reaching ceiling in the market, which are mainly reflected in the fact that the top bases resist against the ceiling, which easily causes the ceiling to upwarp and damages the ceiling. Moreover, the existing ceilings are not stable enough to fasten the connecting bars stably. As a result, the entire rack, which is not durable enough, cannot be well fastened but will be collapsed with a little strength, thus limiting the usage scenarios of the racks with top reaching ceiling.
In addition, the existing racks with top reaching ceiling cannot be fastened in multiple directions according to different usage requirements, and the fastening style is relatively simple.